Sam
Samuel Gladiator more commonly known as Sam around his friends is a multi-job high school student that enjoys the company of his family. Sam was once a security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza before starting his own Pizzeria which was shut down after the archaic Animatronic Springtrap went on a rampage. His mother is a rabbit who's first name is unknown He currently attends Akademi High School and briefly dated Sookie Yaki under his female alter ego, Samantha. Profile Name: Samuel Gladiator Age: 24 Species: Human/Rabbit Hybrid Weight 52.5 Kg (156.7 Pounds) Height: 1.69 M (5 feet and 10 inches) Crush: Sookie Yaki (Formerly) / Yuki (Girlfriend / Forced by Yakuza) Biography Samuel was born on September 5th, in the year 1991 to his mother with as an only child. With Taurtis (Joey) becoming his friend in his childhood. He had a part time job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and always had an interest in the world. He is frequently in contact with his mom, Mrs. Gladiator, and appears to have a rough and unusual relationship with her. Freddy Fazbear's Sam worked a part time job at a Pizzeria, "Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza". His work partners included; Taurtis, his guest Ashley Mariee, and Nick He formed a friendship with Springtrap who was found to be friendly until when Gizzy Gazza called him a dog and nicknamed him Scrappy which is when he went on a rampage to break the noteblocks that restrained him, hypnotizing The Marionette, and killing 2 of the soul children, Rubert, and Donald. The Mangle however betrayed Springtrap and gave them the keys to unlock the safe room which they used to their advantage to kidnap Springtrap..'' Taking Springtrap to Sam's own Pizzeria which he got by gathering all his life savings and making a broken down Balloon Boy animatronic tell stories to his little cousins. Springtrap escaped yet again and released 6 Animatronics known as Nightmares. On the last night Taurtis and Nick were presumed dead but they made their way along with Sam to the original location below through the vents that lead to a sewage opening. They were tracked down by Springtrap however and were left with severe injuries as Springtrap butchered The Marionette and walked into The Dark. The Spirit World On a moving trip to Japan where they were to start High School with Taurtis's family including Taurtis's younger sister Chihiro were sidetracked by a Ghost Town that was serving Hot Pots. Their parents were transformed into pigs after they met the mysterious Haku and they were cast down into the boiling room where they met Kamaji and Lin, They got a job at the bath house for spirits and worked for Yubaba however a chain of events involving a monster called No-Face that Taurtis and Chihiro took pity on and let into the bath house took place as Chihiro went to meet with Yubaba's alter ego Zeniba to help her resolve the situation. Haku was revealed to be the Great Spirit of The Kuhaku River. Yubaba was then forced by Boh, her grandson to let Chihiro, Taurtis, and Sam back to the human world. They didn't dare look back at the world of spirits ad bolted straight to their car to Tokyo. Akademi High School Moving out of his parent's house, Taurtis and Sam lived together in a small house near their high school where Sam was bullied and often called, Bunny Boy due to his hat with Rabbit Ears and that he gave Sookie Yaki, his love interest a carrot as a gift. He commonly bought supplies from Crab Man Carl, Fish King Freddy, and Puffer Fish Pete. For show and tell his teacher Gareth Nightman him to bring an item that represents Sam. Sam brought his Teddy Bear Mr. Snugglemuffins which made him the laughing stock of the school. In swimming class he and Taurtis were abused by the Gym Teacher, Rowan. Sam saw his friend JTS drown where he was helped up by Sookie Yaki. Sam then pretended to drown but was revived with CPR by a girl named Invader who had a medical condition which involved her to have a beard. Everyone was misled that it was a kiss and the ship #InvadGladiator began. Their rich friend, J found out that there was a bloodstain on Gareth's wall where they broke into his house to investigate where they found blood everywhere which ended up on Taurtis. Sam was forced to broke the window to avoid being caught by Gareth and Invader posted all of it on Twitter. A new student came on the 3rd day named Chan Yandere and they met Salex Brown in Gym class along with Yuro Lovell, Prince Hidden Sentinels, Puraim Geima, Yuki, Power Dragon, Starforce, Sowuhll Owl They agreed to go on a double date to see Paul Blart: Mall Cop along with planning to steal the shopbot Mezaka from Crab Man Carl's shop. Sam woke up to see Taurtis bathing in money with plans for his own Doritos brand called Tauritos which he would be selling at Crab Man Carl's business. They then went into the classroom to discover Gareth who had committed suicide via hanging. He left an assignment but school was cut out for the day. At manga club they talked about Hunter x Hunter and became friends with Chan. On the night where they would steal Mezaka, The service android at the shop, they made a deal with J, if J would help them break into the shop then they would have to steal Chan's Panties. They successfully managed the heist but discovered Chan with a bloody knife. They broke in but were stopped by the undercover policeman Paul Blart who was actually stupid enough to think they were innocent. Mezaka was reconstructed and so was the shop. The next day they met their new teacher Okami. Okami proved to be a nice teacher but the day went wrong when Invader french kissed Sam without a warning during his poem which Taurtis told him to be about Invader. A date was planned however it was revealed that Dom Rao who was a new student had been trying to steal Invader from him. He had become so enraged that he attacked Sam but fled the scene so Sam was framed and was arrested by Paul Blart and Pufferfish Pete. Meanwhile Taurtis and J had been selling Tauritos but it was selling horribly and only earned 1¥ after 3 days. Sam was freed by J who bribed Pufferfish Pete with cash. Sam went immediately on the double date with Taurtis, Salex, and Invader where he told Invader to turn away so he couldn't see her beard. The projector had broken when they were supposed to see ''Paul Blart: Mall Cop so instead Paul himself came up on the stage and did stand up comedy. It was revealed that Paul Blart was Invader's father and that Invader's beard was inherited from a family gene. After the show they went to the mall and had Majo Ellen tell them their fortunes where it was stated that a girl among them with smooth skin would be hit by a car. They met Dom and Prime at a Ramen Place where they were dared to stay in the school over night which was stated to be haunted by Teacher Gareth's ghost after his death 2 days ago. Invader was immediately freaked out and held Sam the whole way there until they saw The Spirit of Gareth in the room which he hanged himself. They managed to escape the school despite being hit by lightning. Salex returned home safely as did Invader. But on Monday after the weekend Salex was found dead in a car accident which included a large cargo truck that had burst onto the sidewalk. Taurtis noticed but Paul Blart covered up the scene. Majo waited at the school steps stating, "I told you there would be consequences. Such a beautiful form, twisted... contorted... Sam then realized that the mistake he made was accepting the dare that Dom gave him and he should never have went into the school at night. Dom had won the bet and Sam walked up to the class in shame. They were then given a note by Puraim that Doritos had sued them at they were to be charged and kicked out of their house soon. A new student had arrived, Silly but the excitement was cut short by a shock from Taurtis after he received a tweet from Salex who was reportedly dead. Salex's body was still at the crime scene which meant that whoever was on twitter with Salex's account was definitely not Salex. " @Taurtis, Meet me behind the school when all of this is done. :)" They moved to Sisuta Town and gained money to buy an apartment by trusting a man named Storm Form. Storm Turned out to be from the Sumiyoshi-kai division of the Yakuza and the sugar that sam had been selling turned out to be Cocaine. Storm was then shot to death by Okami.. Silly was revealed to be Okami's daughter. They met their Landlord, Green who kept on breaking into their apartment and making strange quotes. Sam did his homework to make a meal. He did it by combining hairs of Invader's beard, Taurtis's toenail clippings, diced up cubes of Salex's heart (He went to her grave), and lots of boiled carrots which had been simmering for so long they had been transformed into a orange paste. He spread out the mixture onto a plate which he put in a microwave for 3 hours on high. He then broke up the sheet into shards. He handed some to Invader for her to try, at first she said that she liked the texture but that went to her liver coming straight out of her mouth and blood was spurted all over the classroom. Taurtis bought a fifty hour energy drink from Pufferfish Pete, it increased his speed and strength but it left him completely drained after 2 minutes and he collapsed in the gymnasium. Sam then surprised everyone where he proposed to Sookie in front of the whole school. She turned him down in shock when it turned out she was lesbian. Sam decided to sell the ring but before they went home they were warned by Paul Blart who said, Sam. Remember that drug bust? That Storm guy was from a dangerous gang called the Yakuza. They held me captive and I had to say that it was you who killed Storm and I told them your names. So... YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE! Green found a wealthy buyer who agreed to buying the ring for 800,000¥ (6,649 american dollars). Sam went to sleep in depression even after Taurtis suggested that he had plastic surgery to change his facial structure or to use shears to chop off his genitals. Sam got a plan and from selling Salex to Rowan Artifex. He managed to earn enough money to go to Salex's funeral and he took her school uniform. Sam then began to disguise as a woman as he wore girls clothes identifying him as an alter ego, Samantha. He managed to get into a relationship with Sookie but It was stopped when they were chased by a bunch of thugs. It turned out that the Yakuza was after Sam. Sam then was forced to turn to Lord Snugglemuffin. Leader of the Snugglemuffins gang. They then TP'd their former house but they were chased down by Mister Dorito. It was revealed that he was also the father of Dom. They escaped into the only place possible. They broke into the house of Yuki, Soul, and Sookie. They managed to sneak past with the help of Hidden. But that was cut short when Taurtis's perverted actions took place and he filmed Yuki bathing. They managed to get the clothes but to put his competition, Soul, to rest. He was to give her some rat poison. Sookie mistook the rat poison for apple juice and she chugged all of it. She was taken to the hospital after a seizure which gave her a broken neck. When he woke up. Taurtis was wearing Sookie's uniform and a wig. He decided that pretending to be female would be able to help Sam get used to dating. He went under the alias of Taurissa. On the way they met a new student, Pepe Frogman. He was new to school and had a personality similar to Gareth. He repeatedly kept on trying to commit suicide and he lived in a dumpster. Puffer Fish Pete also refused to let him ride on the train to Tokyo. Once again Pepe was stripped naked and beaten into a concussion by Dom. Pepe attempted to kill himself once more just as new students Pie-Lord, and Seb. He was saved by Taurtis who was forced by Sam to kiss Pepe. The next day for show and tell Sam brought Taurtis's phone. He passed the phone to Yuki and she went straight into the camera roll. You know what happened.In Physical Education they were sparring in the soccer field.In the final match it was interrupted by A man from the Yakuza He took a fake ring that Sam bought revealing that he was the man that Green had spoke and asked where "Sam Gladiator" was. Rowan said he was absent due to Sam being under the alias of Samantha. The criminal left and the next day Okami told Sam and Taurtis to bring a new kid named Dane. The day went well and Dane formed happy friendships with the students but Sam was still mad that he couldn't win Sookie's heart. That day it was also revealed that Silly was the daughter of Okami and Rowan Sam and Taurtis went on a practice date to get Sam prepared after School. They went to see the Bee Movie but they still had no screen installed so up came Jerry Seinfeld, aka Paul Blart dressed up as a Bee because they couldn't afford Jerry Seinfeld to come to the theater. They ran into Yuki whom they had dinner with but Taurtis emptied the kitchen after he ordered everything on the menu. Sam didn't have enough money so he threw toilet paper at Crabman Carl and made a "Dine and Dash". The next morning Green gave them the money earned for giving the ring to the Yakuza but their Gamecrab and TV had been stolen by Crabm an Carl, Fishking Freddy, and Pufferfish Pete. Their homework was to have a cosplay. Taurtis dressed up as FreddyFazbear because he was inspired by his old job, Sam was Hisoka from Hunter x Hunter. Yuki was Sailor Moon, Silly was a squid, and Pie was Kenny from South Park. Yuki said that she saw Chan with Salex's phone and that she may have been jealous of her so she ran her over. Yuki then decided to pretend to date Taurtis so Chan would get jealous and attempt to kill Yuki. At that moment, Paul, Silly, and Okami would arrest her. Their plan was a success.